Alice Longbottom's Memory
by Show-The-Love
Summary: Alice Longbottom has been in St. Mungo's for 8 years now, and she always forgets things. But will a strange boy who visits her remind her of everything?


Alice Longbottom had been in her St. Mungo's room for about 8 years now. She had never liked her little room that she had all to her own. The four white, boring walls that she stared at irked her. There were no paintings or pictures of family members, but she couldn't remember having a family, so she didn't worry about that too much.

Today, Alice was drawing. She had come to like drawing very much, and the doctors at St. Mungo's had began to hang her drawings up on the walls throughout the hospital. Alice felt happy to help decorate the too-white walls that blinded you when you walked into the hospital. She felt like it gave a little life to the place. Today she was drawing a line of red across the page. The red connected to a person, who was lying on the floor. There was another person, standing over the one lying on the floor, pointing a stick at the one lying down, and the red started at the stick. Alice didn't know what the stick was, or what the red was, or who the people were, but the image popped into her head. This happens a lot, and when and image gets into her head, she quickly draws it. Usually, she quickly forgets the image, so she makes sure she has it drawn down.

"Hello."

Alice looked up from her drawing to see a plump, young boy, of about 8 years old, with blondish hair, walking into her boring room. The boy looked strangely like the man who lived in the room next to her's. The doctors tried to get her and the man in the same room as often as possible, and made sure they lived next to each other. People say they were married, but she doesn't remember getting married, or him.

"How are you feeling today?"

Alice just stared at the strange little boy. He looked slightly familiar, like she had seen him once before. Alice felt very confused and frustrated as she tired to remember to boy. She wanted to remember so badly, she wanted to remember one thing for more than a few mere minutes.

"Have you talked yet? The doctors said you might be able to."

Alice, again, just kept staring. She had no intention of talking. It takes a lot of concentration to talk, and she would have to only think about what she was going to say, and nothing else. Alice was too busy thinking about the boy, and she didn't want to stop. She felt like she knew the boy from somewhere, and she was so frustrated that she couldn't remember. The boy seemed to remember her, though.

"I guess not, then."

Then, a rare thing appeared in Alice's mind. The rare thing, was a memory. A single memory that made things click in her mind. In it was this same boy, but younger and he was in her hospital room. He was smiling, and chewing gum noisily. In his hand was a small, blue gum wrapper of Drooble's gum. She faintly heard someone say, 'Neville, it's time to go." Alice was smiling at the boy, and she was wishing that he didn't have too.

Alice stood up from her desk, where she was drawing, and walked over to her bed-side table that she hid her candy in. She wasn't aloud to eat any candy, but she found a way to get it, and sneak it into her room. She rummaged around in the drawer, and pulled out a small gum wrapper with the words Drooble's Best Blowing Gum on it, in white. The rest was blue. She handed the gum wrapper to the boy, who's name, she guessed, was Neville, and smiled happily at him as she sat back down at her desk.

"Thanks, mum," Neville whispered so silently that if she hadn't been looking, Alice wouldn't have known he said anything. She stared at the Neville, and became very confused. Mum? That made no sense, Alice didn't remember having children.

Then, Alice did remembered. She remembered being tortured into madness, she remembered that she was a witch, and she was trying to win a war. Alice remembered falling in love with the man of her dreams, Frank, and getting married. She remembered Hogwarts, her best friend, Lily, and her husband, James. She remembered Harry, their son, who she had baby-sat a few times. Then, she remembered that she was pregnant when she was baby-sitting. She remembered having a child, her little boy. She remembered Neville. Alice got really excited, so excited that she could barely sit still. She wanted to scream to the world that she remembered!

And a second later, Alice's emotions changed. She became confused again. She wondered why she had just been so excited. Nothing exciting had happened, but she doesn't have the best memory, so something could have happened and she could have just forgotten. This happens more times than not, so she decided not to worry about it, but to worry about the strange boy in her room, who was looking at her very expectantly, as if she was going to say something. Alice just stared at the boy, baffled about why he was in her boring room. The boy kept looking at her with his wide, hazel eyes, expecting her to say something, but she had no idea what to say. Alice just smiled back, trying not to get to disturbed by how his eyes were almost exactly like her own.

"Neville, time to leave. Say goodbye," an old women said in a very bored tone as she walked over to the boy, trying to get him to stand up out of his chair and pull him out of the room. "But Grandmother! She was about to say something," the young boy exclaimed, trying to fight the old women so that he could stay. Alice looked at the boy, thinking about how she, in fact, wasn't about to say something.

"Say goodbye, Neville. We're leaving," the old women said, in a more demanding tone. The boy, who was supposedly called Neville, looked at Alice with sad eyes, and mumbled a goodbye as he was dragged out the door.

Alice went back to her drawing, trying not to think about the strange scene that just happened in front of her.


End file.
